San Valentín al estilo Saiyajin
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: Llega una fecha señalada: San Valentín. El 14 de febrero nunca ha sido celebrado ni por Chi Chi ni por Bulma, pero este año sería distinto. ¿Qué podrán hacer Goku y Vegeta cuando nunca antes han celebrado dicho día y sus esposas desean tanto poder festejarlo?
1. ¿Qué es San Valentín?

**Hola! Aquí os dejo un fic corto especial para San Valentín. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis.**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

San Valentín al estilo Saiyajin

 _Capítulo 1._ **¿Qué es San Valentín?**

 _12 de febrero_

Tras un arduo entrenamiento, el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados se dejó caer sobre la fría hierba. Con los ojos cerrados, sudando y una sonrisa en los labios descansaba sintiendo el aire fresco que golpeaba sobre su ardiente cuerpo.

No era consciente de la forma tan positiva que afectó su regreso a la Tierra. Gohan podía volver a tener cerca a su padre y Goten podía conocerle mientras que Chi Chi sólo podía volver a sus recuerdos de cuando era joven soñando con su vida de casada junto al hombre que tanto amaba.

En cambio Goku, que intentaba volver a vivir aquella calidez familiar, se entretenía con una de sus más adoradas pasiones. El combate.

Actualmente no tenía con quien enfrentarse y únicamente podía entrenar. Gohan estaba de exámenes y Goten estaba en la misma etapa que su hermano cuando tenía su edad. Debía estudiar para ser algo importante. Esa era la frase más pronunciada por la madre.

El saiyajin debía entrenarse en soledad pero no le importó. Él quería hacerse más fuerte y encontrar a un contrincante lo suficientemente capaz de combatir con él y que le haga pasar por el momento más increíble con una épica batalla.

–¡Goku!–el saiyajin abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado mientras observaba en lo alto del cielo como descendía la figura de su amigo.

–Krillin–sonrió el guerrero viendo al humano pisar la hierba–¿qué haces aquí?–

–Vine a buscarte–contestó él mientras correspondía la sonrisa de su amigo con otra–. Espero no encontrarte muy atareado. He notado tu ki e imaginaba que estabas entrenando.–

–Justo estaba tomando un descanso–el humano se sentó frente al saiyajin–. Dime ¿qué quieres de mí?–

–Oh… bueno–Krillin agachó un poco la cabeza cubriendo el rubor que asomó en sus mejillas–. No sé muy bien como decirte esto pero es que no sé a quién acudir.–

Goku se rascó la cabeza no entendiendo lo que ocurría con su amigo. Vio que levantó la cabeza con el sonrojo en su rostro delatándole.

–¿Estás bien, Krillin?–preguntó el guerrero viendo el enrojecido rostro del humano–. Estás rojo. ¿Te encuentras mal?–

–No… no…–Goku vio como Krillin cogía aire con fuerzas para luego hablar con rapidez–necesito tu ayuda porque dentro de dos días es San Valentin y no sé que regalarle a C-18.–

Goku parpadeó varias veces intentando repetir el mensaje de su amigo, mas no pudo entender nada. El humano habló con tanta rapidez que sólo entendió dos nombres.

–¿Quién es San Valentín? ¿Un amigo de C-18?–Krillin hizo una mueca al escuchar a su amigo. Intentó no darle importancia pues se culpó de la velocidad en la que soltó su mensaje.

–San Valentín es el día de los enamorados, Goku–el saiyajin se encogió de hombros no comprendiendo–. ¿Nunca le hiciste un regalo a Chi Chi por ese día?–

–¿Cómo quieres que le regale algo si no sabía quién era San Valentín?–el humano suspiró al escucharle.

–Tal vez no debí pedirte consejo a ti… Pero por descarte no me queda otra–Goku le miró dubitativo–. Ten Shin Han no quiere saber nada de ese día, Piccolo no entiende nada, Yamcha sólo me daría consejos malos y es obvio que no lo iba a intentar con Vegeta.–

–¿Y Bulma?–Krillin sintió un golpe en la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

–Siendo mujer me daría mejores consejos–pensó en voz alta más para él que para Goku.

–Pero no comprendo, Krillin–Goku llamó la atención del humano que salió de sus pensamientos nada más le nombró–. Tienes que comprarle un regalo a C-18 porque viene ese San Valentín.–

Krillin se llevó la mano a la frente con pesadez al escucharle. Pensó varias veces lo mal que obró en pedirle ayuda a su amigo y que tuvo que pensar más en un consejo femenino que en uno masculino que apenas entendía nada.

–San Valentín no es una persona, Goku. Es un día–recalcó nuevamente el guerrero humano mirando al saiyajin que le prestaba toda la atención–. Se celebra el día de los enamorados. Las parejas se regalan cosas. Yo a C-18 y ella a mí. ¿Lo comprendes?–

–Entonces quieres que te ayude a buscarle un regalo a C-18 por el día de los enamorados–resumió Goku viendo la sonrisa de su amigo–. Pero yo no sé nada de eso… ¿Por qué no le regalas un bikini?–

Krillin se sonrojó al escucharle, más por quien decía el comentario que por el contenido mismo.

–¿Por qué dices eso, Goku?–se sorprendió el guerrero humano.

–El maestro Roshi siempre dijo que el regalo perfecto para una mujer era un bikini–Krillin sintió una gota de sudor caer por su frente.

–No hagas caso a lo que dice el maestro Roshi, Goku–el guerrero aún miraba dubitativo a su pequeño amigo–. ¿Tú no has pensado regalarle algo a Chi Chi?–

–Hasta hace un minuto sé de la existencia de San Valentín–se encogió de hombros el fuerte guerrero–. ¿Debería hacerle un regalo?–

–¡Claro!–contestó con rapidez el humano–. Es el primer San Valentín que pasáis después de tu regreso Goku. ¡Estará encantada de celebrarlo!–

Goku se quedó pensando durante unos segundos en silencio ante la atenta mirada del humano. El saiyajin nunca le hizo ningún regalo a su esposa y pensó que tal vez no era mala idea, después de todo siempre le recriminaba porque no tenía ningún detalle con ella.

–Y dime, Krillin–el nombrado miró con atención al guerrero que tenía un semblante serio. Eso significaba que estaba muy interesado en el tema–¿qué se hace en San Valentín?–

–Oh…–Krillin se llevó un dedo a la barbilla mientras miraba al cielo pensando en como explicárselo–digamos que es como una cita. Estáis los dos solos, vestidos elegantes, cenando vuestra comida favorita. Compartís anécdotas, os cambiáis los regalos y al final…–Krillin miró al guerrero alzando ambas cejas con pillería acompañado de una pícara sonrisa–ya sabes lo que viene al final, Goku.–

–¿Al final?–Goku pensó en que era eso que parecía ser tan interesante. Rápido le llegó la respuesta a la cabeza y triunfante sonrió–. ¡El postre!–

Krillin cayó hacia atrás al escuchar la respuesta del guerrero. A día de hoy aún se preguntaba cómo demonios había tenido dos hijos.

–¿No es eso?–Krillin se reincorporó cansado. El humano le asintió afirmando su respuesta con pesar haciendo que la sonrisa de Goku se hiciera más grande–. No sé cómo no conocía San Valentín antes. Es un día genial.–

–Lo que digas–resopló mientras se levantaba–. ¿Vamos a casa de Bulma?–

Goku asintió animado mientras se levantaba como un rayo. Llevó sus dedos a su frente mientras el humano se agarraba a su traje de combate. Ambos se desvanecieron del lugar donde estaban para aparecer rápidamente en el jardín de Capsule Corp.

El saiyajin bajó su mano mientras el humano se soltaba de la ropa de su amigo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se pusieron dirección a la gran casa para entrar pero antes de poder dar cinco pasos una voz conocida para ambos hizo que se detuvieran.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí?–ambos se giraron para encontrarse con la fría y despectiva mirada del Príncipe que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y labios fruncidos acompañando a su marcado ceño.

–¡Hola, Vegeta!–saludó amigablemente el saiyajin que recibió una mueca de desagrado–. Estamos buscando a Bulma. ¿Está en el laboratorio?–

–¿Crees que soy su secretaria?–el guerrero se acercó a ellos mientras bajaba su mirada al humano que parecía concentrado.

–No está–dijo rápido Krillin después de rastrear el ki de Bulma, no encontrándolo en Capsule Corp.

–¿Qué queréis?–exigió rápido el Príncipe haciendo que el humano se sobresaltara por la fría atención que le estaba dando.

–Necesitamos ayuda de Bulma–los ojos negros de Vegeta se posaron esta vez en la afable mirada de Goku, encontrándola repugnante–. Krillin dice que dentro de dos días es San Valentín y necesitamos que nos aconseje.–

–¿San Valentín?–una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en los labios del Príncipe–. No me digas que festejas esos estúpidos eventos terrícolas.–

–¿Lo conoces?–como un rayo Vegeta volvió a intimidar al humano que cuestionó, logrando su cometido con eficacia.

Vegeta elevó la mirada al saiyajin ante sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios hacía él festejando aquel día? Claro que él era conocedor de aquella fecha. Con una mujer que le encantaba festejar hasta el primer eructo de su hijo cómo no se iba a quedar atrás al intentar celebrar San Valentín. Para la desgracia de la humana él no cedía ante un ridículo día como ese.

–Entonces ¿no lo celebrarás con Bulma?–la pregunta del guerrero saiyajin le pilló completamente de improvisto. Krillin intentó aguantar la carcajada al ver como se ruborizaba e intentaba ocultarlo mirando hacia otro lado.

–Yo no celebro esas tonterías–gruñó molesto mientras intentaba que los colores se fueran lo más rápido de su rostro–. Lo que me sorprende es que tú cedas.–

–Ya sabes–dijo Goku sonriente como si se tratase de una gran obviedad–. Cenas, te dan regalos y al final… ¡Ya sabes el final!–Vegeta tenía un tic en el ojo al ver como el saiyajin alzaba ambas cejas cual pícaro imitando la postura de Krillin anteriormente. El Príncipe sintió de nuevo el rubor en su rostro–. Un rico postre.–

–¿Tú lo llamas postre?–preguntó incrédulo aún con el rubor en las mejillas.

–Goku piensa que es un postre de verdad–Vegeta miró a Krillin que se encogió de hombros al escucharle–. Vamos a hacerle unos regalos a nuestras esposas y creemos que Bulma podía darnos buenos consejos. ¿Tú no le regalarás nada a ella?–

–¡Ya he dicho que yo no celebro esas payasadas, enano!–Krillin volvió a brincar ante la fuerte y amenazante voz de Vegeta.

–Entonces te pierdes todo lo divertido, Vegeta–sonrió el saiyajin intentando convencerle de lo contrario.

–Te puedo asegurar que no–Vegeta se cruzó de brazos intentando zanjar el tema de una vez.

–¡Hola!–los tres hombres giraron al escuchar una voz femenina. Miraron a la mujer que gritaba saliendo al jardín. Para su suerte se trataba de la peliazul.

–Es Bulma–dijo con una sonrisa Goku mientras la saludaba con la mano en alto viendo como corría hacia ellos–. Que suerte hemos tenido, Krillin.–

Vegeta resopló al escucharles. Vio a su mujer llegar a donde estaban ellos y sin pensarlo que colocó al lado del Príncipe que la observaba de arriba abajo, clavando su mirada en la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba.

–¿Qué os trae por aquí?–preguntó dejando las bolsas en el suelo con pesadez.

–Menuda compra–dijo sorprendido Krillin sin prestar detalle a la pregunta de su amiga.

–¡Es para la fiesta de San Valentín!–Vegeta rodó los ojos al escucharla. Como sabía que haría alguna tontería de esas.

–Pero si Vegeta no celebra San Valentín–apuntó Goku con el dedo al guerrero nombrado, que le miró fríamente por su acción sin provocar absolutamente nada en el saiyajin.

–Este año será diferente–Bulma miró curiosa a Goku–. ¿Y cómo sabes tú que es San Valentín?–

–Krillin me lo contó–Bulma hecho un vistazo rápido al humano que asentía para luego volver al saiyajin de alborotado cabello–. Me explicó lo de la cena, los regalos y el magnífico postre.–

–Deja de decir esa maldita palabra, Kakarotto–gruñó el Príncipe con una vena en la frente hinchada. Bulma miraba sin comprender de lo que hablaban, pero conociéndoles prefirió no entrar a preguntar.

–De forma resumida hemos venido a pedirte consejo–la peliazul miró al humano–. Goku quiere hacerle un regalo a Chi Chi y yo a C-18. Pensábamos que una opinión femenina y cercana a ellas podría ser de utilidad.–

–¿Qué tú quieres hacerle un regalo a Chi Chi?–los ojos de Bulma estaban abiertos como platos viendo como el guerrero asentía con su correspondiente felicidad remarcada en su rostro–. Esto suena tan extraño…–

–Cierto–Krillin intentó que la conversación no se desviase–. Pero volviendo al tema principal. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?–

–¡Claro!–contestó rápida ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos azules pronto se fijaron en los negros de su esposo que ante la observación se tensó–. ¿Tú también vas a participar? ¡Pero yo no puedo ayudarte a elegir un regalo, Vegeta! Eso debe ser una sorpresa.–

–¿Qué película te estás montando, mujer?–la sonrisa de la humana se desvaneció enseguida–. Los que harán el ridículo serán ellos, no yo.–

Sin decir una palabra más Vegeta se marchó a seguir con su entrenamiento lejos de aquel grupo. El poco tiempo que estuvo ya estaba lo suficientemente irritado como para seguir aguantando un minuto más.

Bulma le vio salir volando y alejarse de ellos a gran velocidad. Sus ojos volvieron a sus amigos y con algo de fuerza intentó mostrar que la actitud de su marido no le había afectado.

–Bueno… ¿en qué habíais pensado?–dijo ella con una dulce aunque apagada sonrisa.

* * *

Chi Chi tendía las sábanas con delicadeza sobre las cuerdas. Inhaló el dulce olor a lavanda del suavizante que venía a ella gracias al leve movimiento del viento. De vez en cuando miraba por la ventana para ver a su hijo menor estudiar en la mesa del comedor y no pudo evitar esbozar una leve y radiante sonrisa repleta de orgullo.

Tras terminar con la colada volvió dentro de la casa para prepararle la merienda a Goten. En ese momento le encantaba estar a solas con él. Su primogénito estaba en la biblioteca de la ciudad estudiando con su ya oficial pareja, Videl, y su esposo en su amado entrenamiento.

Goten alzó la mirada al ver como su madre dejaba delante de él un plato con galletas y un vaso de zumo natural. El niño sonrió y agradeció a Chi Chi por la merienda mientras que ella revolvía su ya alborotada cabellera con cariño.

En ese momento escuchó el teléfono de casa sonar. Con tranquilidad fue a atender la llamada.

–¡Chi Chi!–antes de poder decir algo una voz femenina la interrumpió y asustó. Ella reconoció a la mujer–. ¿Estás haciendo algo ahora?–

–Buenas tardes a ti también, C-18–contestó ella con el ceño fruncido a lo que escuchó un gruñido de respuesta–. Acabo de dar de merendar a Goten. Iba a preparar su bañera ahora y…–

–¡Suficiente!–dijo angustiada. La morena sintió extraña a la mujer. No era el comportamiento que solía tener el androide a la hora de hablar. Era más tranquila y menos gritona–. En diez minutos estoy en tu casa con Marron.–

–Pero C-18–Chi Chi escuchó los pitidos una vez la rubia colgó el teléfono–¿C-18? ¡Me ha colgado!–

La morena colgó disgustada al no entender el extraño comportamiento de la rubia. Pensando en que la podría ocurrir, fue a preparar la bañera para Goten y así, mientras él se bañaba, ella podía preparar la cena de los tres saiyajins.

* * *

Mientras su hijo estaba en el agua ella había empezado a cortar algunas verduras, hasta que varios y fuertes golpes a la puerta la desconcentraron de su labor en la cocina. Dejó el cuchillo en la encimera, se quitó el delantal dejándolo sobre una silla y, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, se limpiaba las manos con un trapo limpio.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una fatigada C-18. Pensó que era grave el problema si se había cansado en el vuelo.

–Necesito tu ayuda con extrema urgencia–Chi Chi vio como la rubia se agachaba dejando bajar a la pequeña Marron que se escondía en la espalda de su madre.

–Pasad–Chi Chi se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a ambas rubias para luego cerrar la puerta–. Sentaros en el salón.–

Chi Chi invitó con hospitalidad a sus invitadas que tomaron asiento en el sofá. Ella no paraba de estudiar a la ya más calmada androide.

–¿Queréis algo de beber o comer?–C-18 negó mientras que la pequeña observaba a la morena con los ojos brillantes–. ¿Te apetece algo, Marron?–

–¿Goten no está?–preguntó con un tono dulce.

–Ahora está bañándose, cielo–sonrió Chi Chi mientras se acomodaba en el sillón–. Si quieres puedes esperarle en su habitación.–

La niña saltó alegre del sofá al suelo y a gran velocidad fue corriendo a la habitación de su amigo para jugar con sus juguetes mientras le esperaba. Chi Chi observó a la niña con una sonrisa. A veces pensaba que hubiera sido increíble tener una hija. Hubiera presumido mucho seguramente.

–Bueno–los ojos oscuros de la humana se dirigieron al androide que también vigiló los movimientos de su hija, para luego prestar atención a la morena–, ¿me dirás ya que te pasa? No es normal en ti llamar como una loca y presentarte como si fuera el fin del mundo.–

–Necesito que mañana me acompañes a la ciudad–Chi Chi la miró atenta. ¿Tanto escándalo para eso?–. ¡No tengo nada que ponerme para el 14 de febrero! Necesito ayuda, Chi Chi.–

La mujer la observó en silencio durante unos segundos, algo que asustó en cierta manera a la rubia. Por muy fuerte que fuese, Chi Chi siempre hacía temer a alguien con sólo una mirada y alguna frase con un tono elevado.

–¿¡Tanta locura para comprarte algo!?–Chi Chi se levantó indignada. Ella estaba preocupada por su amiga y era, según ella, para nada.

–No lo entiendes–siguió explicándose la mujer–. Para Krillin y para mí San Valentín es muy importante. Es como una tradición. Él me regala algo increíble y yo llevo el vestido más espectacular. Mi regalo creo que es obvio–sonrió con picardía.

Chi Chi se sonrojó al escucharla.

–¿Y a mí por qué me cuentas todo esto?–dijo la mujer morena volviendo a tomar lugar en el sillón–. Bulma sabe más de moda que yo.–

–No era mi intención ofenderte pero es cierto que pensé antes en ella–Chi Chi rodó los ojos. Aunque lo hubiera dicho ella misma si dolía un poco. Si era algo interesante se recurría a la científica–. Pero noté el ki de Goku y Krillin allí. ¿Cómo me voy a presentar a pedir ayuda sobre lo de San Valentín con él ahí?–

–¿Goku está en Capsule Corp?–la rubia asintió molesta, pues vio que le daba más importancia a su marido que a su problema–. ¿Qué hace allí?–

–No es que sea adivina pero siguiendo el criterio de los hombres para hacer regalos seguramente hayan pedido ayuda a Bulma–dijo con seguridad el androide.

–¿Goku ayuda para hacerme un regalo en San Valentín?–la rubia se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que así era–. Pero… él y yo nunca hemos celebrado ese día.–

–Pues tal vez este año sea diferente–Chi Chi sintió algo en su interior que danzaba cuando pensaba en tan solo la idea de ella y su marido celebrando el día de los enamorados–. Si tienes dudas es sencillo. Llama a Bulma y que te lo diga.–

Los ojos negros de la humana se fijaron en el teléfono tentada a hacerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior pensando si era una buena idea. Si Goku le preparaba una sorpresa ya no lo sería tanto y si realmente no lo hacía entonces sería un día normal, pero ahora que cabía la existencia de la primera idea no podía vivir con la ilusión de esa posibilidad. No quería pensar que posiblemente iba a celebrar San Valentín, y era precisamente ese "posiblemente" lo que la estaba matando.

Se levantó del sillón ante la mirada azul de la rubia. El androide se sentía un poco o, más bien, bastante ignorada. Tenía un problema grave y todavía no tenía la ayuda que estaba buscando.

Chi Chi decidida agarró el teléfono y marcó el número del móvil de Bulma, para hablar con ella directamente.

Nerviosa empezó a enredar entre sus dedos el cable del teléfono escuchando los toques de espera. Fue al cuarto toque que escuchó la familiar voz de la científica.

–¡Bulma al teléfono!–Chi Chi sintió su corazón latir cuando la voz de la peliazul se oyó mientras pensaba en la idea de que Goku estaba a su lado por ella y su San Valentín.

–Bulma, soy Chi Chi–dijo con una calma que le llegó a sorprender–. Quería hacerte una pregunta rápida.–

–Claro, Chi Chi–el tono cantarín de la peliazul le sonó por un momento irritante–. ¿Qué quieres?–

–Sé que Goku y Krillin han ido a verte–recibió una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta–. Sólo me gustaría saber si Goku te ha mencionado algo sobre nosotros y San Valentín.–

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la llamada. Chi Chi sintió que los pocos segundos que la peliazul se mantuvo callada equivalían a insufribles minutos.

–No–dijo la peliazul tras su parón. Chi Chi sintió algo romperse en su interior pero luego se cuestionó el motivo. ¿Decepcionada? No debía estarlo. Ellos jamás celebraron aquel día y seguramente jamás lo hicieran, pero es que fueron tan grandes sus pensamientos de pocos minutos imaginando su romántica cena junto al saiyajin que la respuesta de Bulma la hizo sentirse descompuesta–. ¿Necesitas algo más?–

–Oh… pues…–Chi Chi intentó hacerse a la idea y recomponerse para seguir manteniendo la llamada y luego volver con suma tranquilidad a hablar con su invitada–¿y no te importa decirme que hace Goku en Capsule Corp con Krillin? Hasta donde yo sé él se encontraba entrenando solo no muy lejos de casa.–

–Krillin me tenía que dar unas cosas y pasó a ver a Goku de camino a Capsule Corp–contestó rápida la peliazul–. Chi Chi tengo que colgar. Trunks me está llamando y debo ir a ver que quiere. Hablamos otro día, ¿vale?–

–Claro–sonrió falsamente la mujer como si ella pudiera verla–. Adiós, Bulma.–

La peliazul se despidió de la morena para luego colgar. Chi Chi imitó la acción y tras un fuerte suspiro se fue junto con C-18.

La rubia observó el semblante de la morena. La vio sentarse tensa en el sillón nuevamente. En un pequeño despiste de seguir analizándola escuchó a los niños en la habitación, dando por hecho que Goten ya no estaba en el baño y jugaba con su hija.

–Goku no me está preparando nada–C-18 miró a la humana y supo leer en sus ojos la decepción–. Bulma me lo ha confirmado.–

–Eso te molesta ¿verdad?–Chi Chi sonrió intentando ocultar su tristeza pero ya era tarde. La rubia captó su estado con rapidez.

–En absoluto–la morena siguió intentando esconder su parte descompuesta, algo que molestó de sobremanera a C-18–. Como te dije nunca hemos celebrado este día. ¿Cómo me va a molestar algo que no hemos hecho? Imposible.–

–Que terca eres–resopló la rubia haciendo que la morena frunciera el ceño al escuchar su comentario–. No tiene nada de malo el decir que te importa. Te ilusionaste y por eso te sientes dolida. Es normal, Chi Chi.–

–C-18…–

–No me lo niegues–interrumpió rápida la rubia al ver que iba a buscar justificaciones–. Si no te importase no hubieras ido a llamar a Bulma para que te lo confirmase.–

–Bueno si me afecta o no es cosa mía–Chi Chi intentó zanjar el tema de una vez–. No celebraré San Valentín y ya.–

–¿Y por qué no?–cuestionó la rubia–¿Por qué él no te va a preparar una sorpresa? ¡Pues hazlo tú! No podemos vivir toda la vida esperando a que él de el paso. Así que hazlo tú, Chi Chi.–

–¿Yo?–Chi Chi se apuntó a si misma mientras C-18 asentía con una sonrisa de lado–. ¿Y qué puedo hacer? O… ¿Cómo?–

–Tú hazme caso a mí–dijo la rubia convencida–. Te vienes conmigo mañana de compras y te llevas el vestido más increíble que exista. Harás que ese saiyajin por una vez deje de preocuparse de los entrenamientos para prestarte toda la atención a ti–guiñó el androide logrando sacarle los colores a la humana–. Y de paso me ayudas a elegir un vestido a mí también.–

* * *

Después del entrenamiento lejos de la ciudad, el Príncipe regresó a Capsule Corp con la tranquilidad de que ni Kakarotto ni Krillin estaban rondando por ella.

Estuvo pensando en la idea de San Valentín. Era obvio que no pensaba celebrarlo, pero recordaba los anteriores años. Bulma siempre quiso que hicieran algo importante y él siempre se negaba. Al final ella aparecía con la lencería más sexy con la intención de provocarlo y hacer el amor durante toda la noche.

Ese era el San Valentín que a él le gustaba. Su mujer preparada única y exclusivamente para él, siendo devorada por su boca y sus manos mientras se dejaba hacer todo y cuanto él quisiera con tal de complacerle. ¿Por qué debía perder tiempo en una cena con velas o en regalos absurdos? Ella era una mujer que tenía de todo, no podía darle nada más.

Cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue entrar al baño de su habitación y tomar una relajante y placentera ducha. Aún recordaba su conversación con el otro saiyajin y no podía dejar de mofarse ante la idea de que se viera humillado por aquel evento en el que debía regalarle algo a la escandalosa de su mujer. Por otro lado estaba el humano. Para él estaba claro que vivía en un constante bucle de humillación si estaba con el androide. Pensaba que para mantenerla a su lado debía colmarla de lujos y demás, sino ella ya se hubiera buscado otro hombre.

Una vez salió de la ducha enrolló la toalla en su cintura y salió al dormitorio secando su cabello con otra toalla. Al salir se encontró con su mujer sentada en la cama mientras sacaba todo lo que había en las bolsas que trajo consigo cuando llegó.

–¿Qué es todo esto, mujer?–la peliazul se sobresaltó. Su esposo era tan sigiloso que no supo en que momento salió del baño.

–Es todo lo que he comprado para San Valentín–sonrió ella mientras sacaba una caja en forma de corazón de una de las bolsas y lo ponía a la altura de su pecho fingiendo ser el suyo. El guerrero rodó los ojos, acto que no pasó desapercibido para la peliazul. Dejó la caja sobre la cama mientras ella se levantaba y se acercaba a él–. Quiero que lo celebremos, Vegeta. Me hace mucha ilusión… y ver el interés que tienen Krillin y Goku por hacer felices a sus mujeres en esta fecha me hace tener más ganas de celebrarlo.–

–¿Me comparas con esos dos idiotas?–su tono sonó ofensivo y molesto. Vio a su mujer dedicarle una sonrisa mientras rodeaba su cuello con cariño–. No intentes manipularme, Bulma.–

–¿Es que no quieres ver el regalo que te tengo?–él sonrió al escucharla.

–Incluso lo podría desenvolver ahora mismo–Bulma se separó de él volviendo a sentarse en la cama. Llamando con la mirada al guerrero.

–Debes esperar, impaciente–el Príncipe se acercó a la cama y bruscamente tiró todas las bolsas que estaban molestando–. ¡Vegeta! Ahí tengo cosas que se pueden romper.–

–No pasa nada–el guerrero tumbó a Bulma poniéndose él encima–. Mi regalo, mujer.–

–En San Valentín–Bulma recorrió el torso desnudo de su marido mientras sonreía de forma coqueta–. Cuando tú me des el mío.–

–¿Mi regalo?–preguntó él extrañado pero luego se perdió en las caricias de la humana, que de forma juguetona paró sus manos en el borde de la toalla sin llegar a quitársela–. Yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti. ¿No te vale si me quito la toalla?–

–Eso no me vale–dijo ella mientras acercaba su rostro al de él sin llegar a romper el escaso espacio que había entre sus labios–. Quiero algo tuyo que tenga siempre. No te pido algo valioso… Sólo que salga de ti.–

–Te he dicho que no voy a hacer lo mismo que Kakarotto y el enano–Bulma frunció el ceño al escucharle. Antes de que él fuera a besarla ella se echó hacia atrás pegando su cabeza al colchón y apartando sus manos de su ardiente cuerpo. Vegeta pronto se puso a la defensiva por ambas acciones–. ¿Qué?–

–¿Qué? ¿¡QUÉ!?–el Príncipe se hizo a un lado sentándose en la cama mientras se tapaba los oídos por el grito de Bulma, mientras ella se incorporaba quedando también sentada–. ¿Por qué no puedes tener un maldito detalle al menos por una vez, Vegeta?–

–¿Pero qué demonios dices?–Vegeta la vio levantarse con brusquedad mientras iba a colocar las bolsas que él tiró–. No me vengas ahora con tus locuras, mujer. Te ha dado la tontería del regalo porque el idiota de Kakarotto le hará uno a la loca de su esposa.–

–¡Pues sí!–confirmó ella rápidamente, haciendo que el saiyajin volviera a cubrirse los oídos–. Me ha dado envidia. Mi mejor amigo que no tenía ni la menor idea de que era San Valentín le hará pasar un día especial a su mujer al saber de lo que trataba, y mi marido que lo sabe desde hace años no ha tenido ni el más mínimo detalle.–

–¿Cómo que no?–se quejó rápido ante la asesina mirada de la peliazul–. Haces la maldita cena en la que estamos los dos y luego te pones esa ropa interior y lo hacemos. ¿Eso no es San Valentín?–

–¡Eso es la maldita rutina!–gruñó ella a la defensiva.

–Claro que no–Bulma terminó de colocar todo sin mirar a su marido. Estaba echando chispas y eso no hacía otra cosa más que ponerle nervioso–. Esa ropa no te la pones todos los días.–

–Cierto–la peliazul se giró mientras contestaba con un tono frío que incomodó al saiyajin–. Entonces no veo motivo por el que me deba poner nada en San Valentín.–

–No te pongas nada–sonrió el hombre mientras se levantaba y acercaba con lujuria–. Mejor sin ropa.–

–¿Y te quejas de Goku?–soltó ella al ver que no se dio cuenta–. ¡Que no me pondré la lencería que me he comprado! Llevaré la de siempre y ya. Además de que no haremos nada esa noche.–

–¿Cómo que no?–se quejó el guerrero y antes de seguir con su demanda Bulma habló cortante.

–Tú no quieres colaborar entonces yo tampoco pondré de mi parte–Bulma pasó de largo para meterse en la cama–. Buenas noches, Vegeta.–

–¿Buenas noches?–Vegeta que aún estaba asimilando la discusión, fue corriendo a la cama acomodándose al lado–. ¿No me vas a quitar la toalla?–

–Vegeta–Bulma se sentó con una sonrisa cínica que heló al mismo guerrero frío–, quítate la toalla, métela en la cesta para lavar, ponte el maldito pijama y vete a dormir al sofá. ¿Vale?–

Sin decir nada más le dio la espalda y volvió a recostarse. Vegeta se quedó mirando a la mujer. ¿Tanto le afectó la tontería de San Valentín que además de dejarle sin sexo lo hecho de su cama?

Sin decir nada más se levantó de forma brusca mientras se deshacía de la toalla que tiraba al suelo sin interés de meterla en la cesta. Se puso la ropa interior y un pijama y fue dispuesto a irse a dormir a una de las miles de habitaciones que había en Capsule Corp.

–Más te vale que vayas a dormir al sofá, Vegeta–la voz de Bulma fue igual de rápida que los pensamientos del guerrero que se detuvo estático al momento–. Porque como me entere que has dormido en una habitación te quedas un mes entero tal y como te vas a quedar hoy y en San Valentín.–

Finalmente la peliazul cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir mientras que él salía apretando los dientes tras su amenaza. Para su maldita desgracia los pasillos estaban llenos de cámaras y si entraba en una habitación ella lo sabría. ¿La tenía miedo? Puede… pero más temía un mes sin poder tenerla. Eso lo angustiaba más que nada.

Definitivamente Vegeta odiaba San Valentín.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí os dejo con este primer capítulo que espero que os haya gustado y entretenido.**

 **Aviso que este fic estará formado por cuatro capítulos, este y otros tres más. Mañana intentaré subir el correspondiente al 13 de febrero y el 14 haré todo lo posible por subir dos.**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído!**


	2. Preparando San Valentín

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2._ **Preparando San Valentín.**

 _13 de febrero._

Krillin y Goku estaban en una joyería acompañados por su consejera Bulma. La mujer miraba expectante todas las joyas del lugar. Sus ojos brillaban igual que cualquiera de ellas.

–¿Esto no será muy caro, Bulma?–preguntó Krillin que casi se le para el corazón al ver el precio de uno de los collares–. Mi sueldo no da para pagar esto.–

–El precio no es lo que importa, Krillin–dijo ella a la defensiva para luego volver la mirada en unos brillantes pendientes de color violeta–, sino el detalle.–

–Si el detalle es lo importante ¿por qué no puede ser más barato?–preguntó Goku que veía los precios de las joyas. Para él tampoco era fácil pagar algo tan caro.

–¿Y en qué pensáis?–preguntó Bulma acercándose a ambos guerreros.

–¿Ropa?–preguntó Krillin.

–¿Perfumes?–cuestionó Goku.

–Menos mal que estoy yo–suspiró la científica–. La ropa es muy evidente y el perfume muy personal. Descartadas ambas opciones.–

–Menos mal que lo importante era el detalle–repitió Krillin que pronto sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante la amenazante mirada de la humana–. ¿Qué sería lo perfecto, chica lista?–

–Lo tradicional siempre fue bombones y flores–dijo ella con una dedo en la barbilla recreando una postura pensativa–, pero no es algo permanente.–

–¿Algo permanente?–preguntó Goku haciendo que la mujer volviera su atención a sus amigos.

–Algo que sea para siempre–sonrió la peliazul–. No es necesario que sea valioso y lo tengas para toda la vida. Yo todavía guardo alguno de los regalos que me hizo Yamcha cuando éramos novios.–

–Espero que Vegeta no se entere de eso–murmuró Krillin que logró ser la diana de Bulma, que aunque no escuchó nada imaginó que decía algo referente a ella–. Entonces… ¿alguna idea que puedas sacar de ahí?–

–¡Pues sí!–sonrió satisfecha la inteligente mujer–. Tengo algo que a Chi Chi le puede agradar y en cuanto a C-18–Bulma miró con una radiante y cínica sonrisa a Krillin que le hizo temblar–, tendrás que gastar tu sueldo en una joya. Ella es más materialista.–

Krillin protestó ante el comentario de su amiga mientras ella le explicaba a Goku cual sería el regalo perfecto para su mujer, mientras el guerrero prestaba toda su atención.

* * *

Chi Chi estaba sentada delante de los probadores agotada mientras esperaba que C-18 saliera por décimo quinta vez con un vestido para que ella diera su visto bueno.

La rubia movió las cortinas y salió con movimiento sensual mostrando un vestido que Chi Chi analizó de arriba abajo acompañada de un bostezo. El androide llevaba un vestido azul de tirantes, corto, escotado y ajustado.

–¿Qué tal este?–preguntó ella mientras ponía su cabello detrás de su ojera mostrando el aro que adornadaba.

–Pues me entra una duda–la rubia escuchó a la humana–. ¿La idea es que se le escape el alma a él o a ti?–el androide bufó ante su comentario–. Te recuerdo que vives con Roshi. Si te ve con ese vestido no tienes una noche tranquila.–

–Voy a echar a ese viejo–dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo–. ¿Es muy corto?–

–Depende de lo que entiendas por corto–contestó Chi Chi–. Si lo que no quieres es que Krillin vea tu nueva lencería cuando te agaches antes de hacer nada… Sí, es corto.–

–Venga, Chi Chi–se quejó la rubia–. Todos los vestidos que me he probado has buscado algún detalle para que no me lo compre. " _Ese no, que en nada que te muevas se te sale un pecho_ ", " _Ni de broma te compres ese que no te va a mirar a la cara cuando hables_ ", " _¿Quieres cenar o ir directa a la cama?_ " y mi favorito de todos " _¿Para qué te compras lencería? Ese vestido ya parece la ropa interior_ ".–

–No me puedes negar la verdad–antes de seguir hablando, C-18 la cortó.

–Es San Valentín. Estaré a solas con mi marido. Quiero pasar la noche más salvaje del mundo–enumeró la rubia–. No voy a vestirme como una monja. Bulma no me hubiera dado tan malos consejos.–

–¡Pues tal vez le debiste pedir a ella que viniera en vez de a mí!–Chi Chi se levantó molesta por el comentario de la rubia. C-18 se acercó y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros intentando calmarla.

–Perdona, Chi Chi. No era mi intención ofenderte–la morena volvió a sentarse aún con el resentimiento de lo ocurrido–. Yo te he pedido consejo y tú me das tu criterio, aunque no coincida con el mío… Mientras que yo también debo ayudarte a celebrar tu primer San Valentín.–

–Pero yo no quiero ser el regalo de Goku–la rubia miró a la mujer que estaba con la mirada perdida–. Es decir, claro que quiero que me vea hermosa e irresistible pero me gustaría que fuera algo más. No sólo pasión y lujuria.–

–Esas dos palabras con el nombre de Goku encajan poco–rio el androide sentándose a su lado.

–Te puedo asegurar que Goku es muy pasional en la cama–Chi Chi se sonrojó al escuchar lo que acababa de decir. A día de hoy no había hablado con nadie sobre su vida sexual–. Él es atento, dulce e incluso salvaje. Me siento deseada siempre que hacemos el amor. Es una experiencia increíble.–

–Mmm… ya…–la rubia rodó los ojos–No es que no me interese pero me incómoda que hables sobre tú y Goku teniendo sexo cuando parece un despistado. Así que prefiero no tener esa imagen en la cabeza.–

–Debía alardear de mi marido–dijo ella sonriendo haciendo que la risa se contagiara.

–Entonces… ¿qué tienes pensado hacerle al hombre salvaje con pinta de despistado?–Chi Chi pensó en todo lo que podía regalarle, pero no había nada que se le pasara por la cabeza.

–La comida y el sexo no van a contar para nada–dijo ella aun pensando–. ¿A parte de la comida y la lucha que más le gusta a este hombre?–

–Para tu desgracia poca cosa–C-18 se levantó dispuesta a ir al probador–. Mientras lo piensas me probaré algún que otro vestido y luego vamos a buscar el tuyo ¿te parece bien?–

Chi Chi asintió viendo como el androide volvía al pequeño probador para cambiarse. Miró toda la ropa a su alrededor mientras pensaba en algo que le gustase a su marido, y entre tanto divagar perdida en las prendas encontró algo que posiblemente fuera de su agrado.

* * *

Bulma miraba como Goku zampaba toda la comida al igual que todos los que estaban en el restaurante. Sus ojos viajaron a Krillin que estaba casi con las lágrimas cayendo por culpa del regalo que le había comprado a su mujer. Ella intentó aguantar la risa. Más le valía al androide llevar día y noche el collar que el humano le iba a regalar.

–Entonces ¿le explicaste a Goku sobre San Valentín?–preguntó Bulma a Krillin que levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

–Todo lo que pude–contestó él con un tono apagado–. Ahora que lo que haya entendido no es algo de lo que yo me haga responsable.–

–¿A qué te refieres?–Krillin no dijo nada. Volvió la mirada a su regalo con nostalgia mientras la peliazul rodaba los ojos. Miró a Goku y le preguntó–. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer en San Valentín?–

Goku terminó su último plato de arroz sobre la mesa y, antes de atacar un trozo de carne, se dio un descanso para contestar a la científica.

–Primero hay una cena, en la que contamos cosas, después nos damos los regalos y al final pasamos al postre–Bulma rió al escuchar a Goku utilizar aquella última palabra para referirse al sexo.

–Prefiero no hablar de postres contigo–dijo ella riendo–. En general con ninguno de los guerreros.–

–¿Por qué?–dudó él volviendo a dejar pasar un poco la carne–. Puede ser una rica tarta. Tal vez se trate de natillas o… ¡Puede ser helado! Me encanta el de chocolate.–

–¿Hablabas de un postre de verdad?–preguntó incrédula la peliazul. Su amigo le asintió y ella suspiró. Realmente tuvo que creer en ello al principio, su amigo no era bueno con el juego de palabras–. ¿Qué te explicó claramente Krillin, Goku?–

–Él me dijo lo de la cena, luego de los regalos y al terminar me dijo que ya sabía lo que pasaba al final mientras hacía esto–repitió el guerrero mientras subía y bajaba las cejas. La peliazul aguantó la carcajada–. Imaginé entonces que algo tan interesante debía ser el postre. Es lo que viene después de la cena.–

–Gran inteligencia, Goku–Bulma vio como el guerrero volvía a comer–. No se refería a un postre. Krillin hacía referencia a hacer el amor.–

–¿A qué?–preguntó después de tragar para luego volver a morder y masticar más carne.

–Hacer el amor ¿no sabes lo que es?–Goku negó y Bulma suspiró–. Eso es imposible. Tienes dos hijos.–

–¿Eso que tiene que ver?–preguntó una vez devoró toda la carne.

–El proceso para tener hijos se llama hacer el amor, Goku–el guerrero se quedó pensando y luego sonrió.

–¿Te refieres a cuando Chi Chi y yo estamos en la cama haciendo…?–

–No termines esa pregunta, por favor–interrumpió ella–. Sí, Goku. A eso exactamente me refiero.–

Goku se quedó pensando durante un corto tiempo lo que decía su amiga. Miró a Krillin que seguía sumido en su melancolía con el tema del regalo, para luego volver a chocar con la azulada de Bulma.

–Cena, regalo… ¿hacer el amor?–Bulma asintió al escucharle–¿y el postre?–

–¡Pues después de la cena, Goku! ¡No lo sé!–gruñó ella irritada ante la idea de tener que explicarle algo tan fácil a una persona adulta.

–Después de la cena va el regalo, Bulma–la nombrada puso los ojos en blanco.

–Cena, postre, regalo y hacer el amor. ¿Te quedarás con ello?–Goku empezó a enumerarlo utilizando sus dedos como base. La mujer se levantó resignada–. Yo me vuelvo a casa. Mi trabajo con vosotros terminó ya.–

–Adiós, Bulma–se despidió el saiyajin con una sonrisa–. Ya te diré que tal fue San Valentín.–

–¡NO!–dijo rápida y sonrojada–. Evítame el trauma, por favor.–

Bulma iba a irse pero la voz de Krillin la detuvo antes de siquiera dar un paso.

–Bulma, espera–la peliazul le miró cuando la llamó–. ¿Y la cuenta?–

–Yo no he comido nada y no pienso pagar todo lo que Goku ha engullido–sin más la peliazul se fue dejando atónito al guerrero.

–Que mal–dijo Goku llamando la atención de Krillin–. Yo no tengo dinero ahora. ¿Te importa pagar tú?–

Krillín sintió un dolor tan fuerte en el corazón como en la cartera. Estaba claro que ese día no era el suyo y esperaba porque su San Valentín fuera compensado, porque si no tanto gastar no habría valido la pena.

* * *

Hacía ya un buen rato que Bulma llegó a casa. Se metió en su habitación y, sentada en su cama, empezó a ver todos los recuerdos que tenía guardados en una cajita. No pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia e incluso llorar por los viejos tiempos. Todo aquello lo guardaba con un aprecio especial.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su habitación metió todo en la caja, la cerró y guardó bajo la cama. Intentó limpiar sus lágrimas y para disimular su estado agarró el móvil como distracción.

Vegeta entró en la habitación para encontrarse con la humana sentada en la cama sumida en el aparato entre sus manos. El saiyajin se sentía dividido. No quería verla, pues le ignoró durante todo el día, y por otro lado la añoraba. Necesitaba ver su sonrisa y escuchar su voz. Más su orgullo no le permitía ir y sentarse a su lado para disculparse de inmediato por lo de la noche anterior, pues a pesar de que seguía viéndolo ridículo no veía que fuera tan grave como para dejar de hablarle.

Cuando el guerrero pensaba al final dar el paso de hablar con la finalidad de escucharla, ella dejó el móvil para ir al baño. Todo aquello sin mirarle.

Tenía tantas ganas de ir a gritarla por ese comportamiento tan infantil que finalmente sólo pudo retenerse apretando los puños. Se fue hacia el otro lado de la cama donde él solía dormir para tumbarse. Aquella noche estuvo incómodo en el maldito sofá.

Cuando iba a subirse su pie chocó con algo en el suelo. Agachó la mirada para encontrarse con una caja debajo de la cama. Parecía que estaba oculta pero una esquina se mostraba por debajo de la sábana. Se agachó para agarrarla y con ella se sentó sobre el colchón. En la tapa pudo leer el nombre de su mujer y supo enseguida que era suyo, aunque realmente no necesitaba una etiqueta para saberlo, pues en esa habitación sólo convivían los dos.

Quitó la tapa y sacó su contenido. Habían fotografías y algún que otro collar o pulsera. Se fijó en las joyas relucientes y en un momento en que su analizante mirada contemplaba los objetos, se espantó al leer lo que ponía.

Era el nombre de ella y estaba acompañado con el del insecto de Yamcha. ¿Por qué tenía ella esas joyas? Las tiró de mala gana en la caja y, aunque su mente decía que no mirase más, algo en su interior le incitaba a seguir.

Agarró las fotos y obviamente se arrepintió enseguida. A pesar de tener fotos en las que aparecía con mucha gente, existían muchas más de ella con él. Su mujer con apariencia adolescente abrazada al cuello de aquel humano, ella mirándole como miraba al Príncipe… pero la gota que colmó el vaso era ver como en algunas Yamcha probaba de los labios que cada noche el saiyajin saboreaba.

–¡Vegeta!–el guerrero miró a la mujer que le había gritado indignada. Por fin le dirige la palabra ¿y era para indignarse?–¿Qué haces con esa caja?–

–¿Por qué no mejor me contestas el motivo por el que la tienes y guardas?–gruñó soltando las fotos dentro de la caja para levantarse y enfrentarse a su mujer–. Ahí hay regalos de ese insecto… ¡Fotos con él!–

–¿Y qué problema hay con eso? Además también hay fotos con Goku y…–

–A la mierda Kakarotto–dijo él enfurecido–. Quema esa caja. Tírala al agua o al maldito espacio. No me importa lo que hagas con ella si la sacas de esta habitación. ¡De esta casa!–

–Claro que no–Vegeta se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su mujer–. Eran todos los regalos que Yamcha me hizo en San Valentín. Los guardo como recuerdo, no por estar enamorada de él.–

–El maldito San Valentín–gruñó él al recordar todo el dolor de cabeza que le daba–. No quiero tener esas fotos debajo de nuestra cama.–

–La guardaré en el laboratorio si tanto te molesta–Vegeta empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie en una actitud impaciente. Aquella acción no pasó desapercibida para Bulma.

–No lo entiendes–insistió el saiyajin–. Quiero que te deshagas de la maldita caja. No entiendo por qué guardar recuerdos de ese idiota. Yo soy tu marido. No él.–

–Pero él fue mi primer amor, Vegeta–los ojos del saiyajin se abrieron de golpe–. Fue el amor de mi adolescencia. Sólo guardo los recuerdos que tuve con él. Sé que eres mi marido, y sólo te pido que lo entiendas.–

–No lo entiendo–Vegeta fue a por la caja agarrándola de forma brusca. Bulma fue corriendo asustada por miedo a que hiciera una locura–. Esto no lo quiero aquí. Entiéndelo tú.–

–¡Vegeta, no hagas nada, por favor!–pidió ella agarrando del brazo a su marido–. Te lo ruego… Lo esconderé en un sitio que no lo veas y que…–

–Y que cuando me reproches lo del maldito San Valentín lo saques para recordarte que una vez tuviste un novio que te regalaba cosas ¿no?–Vegeta le entregó con brusquedad la caja–. Prefieres a un hombre que te regale antes que a tu marido.–

–Claro que no–Vegeta empezó a reír ante sus palabras.

–Por eso me insistes tanto para que…–Bulma le calló dándole una fuerte bofetada que a los dos les pilló por sorpresa, pues ella no pensó en la acción.

–Yo…–Bulma tragó saliva–sólo quería pasar un día especial contigo, Vegeta.–

–Pues mejor ve llamando al insecto–dijo despectivamente–, porque yo no estaré para celebrar tu absurda fiesta de enamorados.–

El guerrero se fue de la habitación sin decir nada más. La peliazul se dejó caer en la cama mientras aguantaba el llanto, no logrando su cometido. Dejó caer la caja haciendo que se abriera y que todo lo que había dentro de esparciera. Era la primera vez que la abría desde que Yamcha y ella terminaron. La guardó en una habitación que utilizaba cuando era adolescente y hasta el día de hoy no se le ocurrió ir a buscarla. Se maldijo por ello.

* * *

Chi Chi preparaba la cena cuando Goku llegó a casa. El olor de la comida pronto inundó las fosas nasales del guerrero que, embriagado por el delicioso aroma, siguió su camino.

Cuando llegó vio a su mujer en la cocina y no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que su amiga le había dicho. Las enumeraba una y otra vez en su cabeza al tener miedo de que en algún momento se olvidase de un paso.

–Hola, cariño–sonrió la morena cuando vio a su marido, que respondió de igual forma–. Hoy te has adelantado.–

–Es que tenía mucha hambre, Chi Chi–sonrió el saiyajin llevándose la mano a su nuca como una de sus más conocidas posturas–. Eso que estas cocinando huele delicioso.–

–Pero todavía no es la hora, Goku–el hombre se puso a su lado viendo lo que hervía y desprendía aquel adicto aroma–. ¿Por qué no aprovechas y tomas un baño con Goten? Ya habrá terminado de estudiar.–

Goku aceptó a desgana. Quería comer y aquel olor soló le hizo tener más hambre. La morena vio como su marido salía de la cocina en dirección a la habitación del pequeño Son. Ella sonrió mientras volvía a su labor culinaria pensando en la sorpresa que él se llevaría cuando viese lo que le tenía preparado.

Había estado toda la mañana como una loca buscando el regalo de su esposo, a la vez que ayudaba a C-18 con su vestido e intentaba encontrar uno que también ella se pondría aquel día. Ya lo tenía todo preparado e ideado.

La comida sería la que más les gustase a los dos. Sus hijos estarían fuera de casa. Chi Chi obligó a Gohan a que se fuera con Videl a celebrar el día de los enamorados y a Goten le envió a Capsule Corp, ya que al parecer la científica no tenía ideado nada para ese día.

Después de planear su romántica cena y su regalo perfecto no pudo evitar pensar lo que vendría después. Se sonrojó pensando si su marido vería muy atrevida la ropa que C-18 la recomendó o, más bien, obligó a que se comprase. En su interior pensaba que él no le daría mucha importancia. Goku no se solía fijar en esos detalles.

Suspiró al pensar que estaría más interesado en la cena que en ella, pero al menos podía decir que celebraron San Valentín. Tal vez no como era lo habitual, pero es que con un marido como lo suyo nada era igual a lo demás.

* * *

La cena ya estaba servida y la familia sentada para comer. Goku apenas se daba el gusto de deleitarse con la comida, al igual que el pequeño Goten. Por otro lado Gohan comía más despacio mientras observaba a su padre engullir todo lo que había en la mesa. Chi Chi por su lado ya había terminado su plato y optó una postura boba de observar a su marido como si fuera una quinceañera.

En su mente aún imaginaba la escena que le depararía al día siguiente. Ellos en la misma mesa solos en una fecha tan señalada. Realmente no podía esperar a que llegase.

–Mamá–la mujer fue levemente zarandeada por su primogénito. Desvió la mirada hacia él que la observaba preocupado–. Te he llamado dos veces ¿estás bien?–

–Perdona, hijo–sonrió la mujer avergonzada mientras contestaba al medio saiyajin–. Estoy bien. ¿Qué quieres?–

–Videl me escribió antes diciendo que mañana había una fiesta de un compañero de clase–contestó el joven–. Me pediste que saliera con ella pero es que si vamos allí es posible que venga tarde.–

–No te preocupes–sonrió ella a pesar de que no le gustaba saber que su hijo estaría en una fiesta en la que seguramente los jóvenes beberían y, esperaba que no, drogarían–. Mañana puedes quedarte todo lo tarde que quieras.–

–Es que el próximo día hay clase y…–Goku cuando terminó de comer prestó atención a la conversación de madre e hijo.

–Gohan ve a esa fiesta–cortó ella enseguida. Tenía todo planeado para su noche romántica con su marido así que no quería tener a ninguno de sus hijos cerca.

–Pero mamá…–

–Haz caso a tu madre, Gohan–tanto el nombrado como la mujer se sorprendieron al escuchar a Goku–. Ve a la fiesta y diviértete.–

Gohan asintió no muy convencido al escuchar a su padre hablar. ¿Enserio él también opinaba al respecto? A no ser que fuera algo referente a entrenamientos o batallas Goku siempre se quedaba en segundo plano, pero esta vez pareció hacer acto de presencia.

Chi Chi aunque estaba igual de sorprendida que su hijo, esbozó una leve sonrisa. Todo se facilitaba si su marido colaboraba indirectamente para que ambos estuvieran a solas.

* * *

Tras la cena, tocó limpiar todos los platos e irse a dormir. Chi Chi se metió en la cama mientras Goku ocupaba el otro lado. La mujer no dejaba en ningún momento de observarle. Sus ojos se perdían en la definición perfecta de su cuerpo.

Adoraba que su marido no fuera friolero y durmiera a pecho descubierto. Eso la hacía sentir tantos cosquilleos en su cuerpo y tantos pensamientos lujuriosos que no podía evitar el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

–¿Estás bien, Chi Chi?–la mujer miró a su marido que puso su mano en su frente–. Estás roja. ¿Te encuentras mal?–

Ella tragó saliva al escucharle. Él quitó la mano de su frente sin dejar de mirarla con preocupación.

–Fiebre no tienes–comentó una vez que intentó medir la temperatura corporal de la humana.

–Estoy bien, Goku–dijo ella haciendo que él se calmase. Cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a un miembro de su familia le hacía preocuparse de inmediato–. Es sólo que… que me sorprendió que me apoyaras con lo de Gohan–mintió ella para buscar una excusa y un tema que se desviara de su sonrojo.

–Tiene que divertirse–sonrió él mientras se acomodaba la colcha–. Lo extraño es que tú hayas dejado que se vaya a una fiesta cuando quieres que esté estudiando.–

–Gohan ha mostrado ser un estudiante formidable–sonrió ella mientras se acomodaba también, pero en vez de en el colchón sobre el pecho de él–. Por un día que disfrute.–

Goku observó como su mujer se acomodaba sobre él. El guerrero la rodeó mientras vio la sonrisa que a ella se le escapó. Le gustaba verla feliz y esperaba que al día siguiente lo fuera más.

Muy cierto era que Goku estaba muy interesado en aquel día por la comida, pero después de estar buscando un regalo que hacerle a su mujer no podía esperar ver la ilusión en su rostro. Ya solo por eso valía la pena. Quería compensar el tiempo que la dejó sola con algún detalle y esperaba que al menos pudiera llenar una parte de ese vacío con él.

Fue con la idea de lo que el famoso 14 de febrero les depararía a ambos con lo que se quedaron dormidos abrazados y acompañados de una hermosa sonrisa reflejada en sus rostros.

* * *

La madrugada cayó fría. El viento traía un aire helador que incitaba a meterse bajo las sábanas y no salir de ellas. Bulma dormía abrazada a si misma cubierta con la cálida colcha mientras los ojos negros de su marido la observaban.

Vegeta estaba sentado en la cama, recreando la escena que tuvieron en aquella habitación hacía unas horas atrás. Aún la rabia le llenaba de pensar que ella podía sentir algo por Yamcha, pero sus palabras fueron claras y sinceras, eso él lo podía corroborar. Bulma no amaba al humano, sólo guarda recuerdos porque fueron una parte de ella y él no podía recriminar nada.

Contemplándola en la fría noche se preguntaba que hubiera sido de ambos si ella nunca hubiera roto su relación con el guerrero humano. ¿Dónde estaría él y dónde ella? No podía imaginar un futuro alternativo en el que Bulma durmiera en los brazos del insecto mientras él vivía en la más horrible soledad, porque sabía que sin ella no habría nada más que él.

Esa humana gritona que no tuvo una idea mejor que confiar en él y darle una habitación en su casa. Esa joven de cabellos azules que no temía a insultarle, encararle e incluso humillarte. Aquella hermosa y perfecta terrícola que no estudió las consecuencias en el momento en que él la besó. Aquella alocada mujer que se enamoró de ese frío y malvado Príncipe.

No podía imaginar que hubiera sido de su vida sin ella a su lado. El nudo en su garganta dolía mientras recordaba lo horrible que sería perderla ahora.

Sin dudarlo se tumbó sobre la cama, se giró para contemplarla en su profundo sueño y sin miedo a que pudiera despertar, acarició su rostro con su mano desnuda. Ella suspiró ante el tacto pero no abrió los ojos. Vegeta bajó la mirada a sus entreabiertos labios pensando lo mucho que necesitaba besarlos.

–Vegeta–el guerrero se sorprendió pensando que lo había descubierto, pero fue a más cuando en realidad le llamó en sueños.

Se separó con pesar de ella mientras se levantaba de la cama sin dejar de mirarla. A pesar de todo ella lo llamaba mientras que él pensaba en cosas sin sentido.

Contemplándola en silencio aceptó que tal vez por un día no importaba rebajarse si quedaba entre los dos. El maldito San Valentín había ganado la batalla, pero la guerra sería suya y ya sabía cuál era el premio que reclamaría.

Sin más abandonó la habitación dejando que la mujer durmiera tan tranquilamente como lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo!**

 **Intentaré mañana subir dos capítulos por el 14 de febrero. Uno de ellos que corresponda a Goku y el otro a Vegeta ;)**

 **¡Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado review! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


End file.
